Twilight Sparkle Remembers
by danparker
Summary: One-shot story. Some time after arriving in Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle thought about the time when she didn't bother to make any friends and now after making friends, she feels bad about not making friends in the first place. This is my first My Little Pony Friendship is Magic story. It takes place after Friendship Is Magic Part 2 and before Ticket Masters.


Twilight Sparkle Remembers

It started out like any other day in Ponyville. It had been a week since Twilight Sparkle had moved into Ponyville and made new friends and of course defeated Nightmare Moon/turning her back into Princess Luna.

Twilight Sparkle had already made the Ponyville Library (Or Golden Oak Library) her new home and she was keen to learn more about the magic friendship. But Twilight Sparkle knew that wasn't true about herself before.

In the past few days since she arrived into Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle had been thinking about her past life. One particular day, Twilight Sparkle was just looking out at a window, thinking.

"What have I've been doing?" Twilight Sparkle asked to no pony in particular, "I was too busy studying that I never bothered to make any friends. I've missed out on a lot back in Canterlot."

Just then, Spike arrived. "Hello, Twilight Sparkle," he said, "Nice day, isn't it?" "Yeah," Twilight Sparkle replied in a dull tone of voice. "What's going on?" asked Spike.

"I was just thinking," explained Twilight Sparkle, "That before we came to live here in Ponyville, I didn't bother to make any friends." "Well," Spike began to reply, but didn't finish his sentence.

"Hard to believe that the reason why I started to make friends now started because of the return of Nightmare Moon," explained Twilight Sparkle, "All I'd ever thought of was her return, not making friends."

"Yeah, I can't disagree with you on that," said Spike. "Yeah, you can't," said Twilight Sparkle, "Now I feel so bad about not making any friends at Canterlot." "Well, look on the bright side, Twilight," said Spike, "You now have friends. Isn't that why Princess Celestia sent us here in the first place?"

"Yeah," agreed Twilight Sparkle, "But now I feel guilty that- Oh never mind." "Guilty?" repeated Spike, "About what?" "About the fact that I had to make friends to defeat Nightmare Moon in the first place," explained Twilight Sparkle, "Rather than making friends on my own."

"That may be true," said Spike, "But now, you've made lots of friends!" "Yes," answered Twilight Sparkle, "I know, but I wish I could have made that choice on my own rather than having it been made for me."

"That was the only way to defeat Nightmare Moon in the first place," said Spike, "But that's in the past. Now you have friends! And they said they'll do lots of things!" "Yes, I know," replied Twilight Sparkle, "Like?"

"Rainbow Dash said she will do some awesome stunts!" explained Spike. "Well, she likes to show off her moves," agreed Twilight Sparkle, "A lot." "And Applejack said she will help out with heavy work like moving heavy carts," continued Spike, "And Pinkie Pie says she'll throw some of the best parties ever in Ponyville!"

"Right," agreed Twilight Sparkle. "And, and," Spike stuttered on the next pony he could think of. Twilight Sparkle knew who he was thinking of. "Come on, Spike," smiled Twilight Sparkle, "Say something about Rarity.

"She's gorgeous!" Spike burst out. "Ok, that's good enough for you," giggled Twilight Sparkle. "And Fluttershy promises to have an animal picnic everyday," finished Spike.

"Well," agreed Twilight Sparkle, "I did make many great friends since moving into Ponyville." "Yeah!" agreed Spike, "You weren't interested in them or what they did at first, but you've changed yourself."

"Yes, I know," said Twilight Sparkle, "I guess I have made myself feel ashamed from thinking about the past. Today is a brand new day, with all sorts of surprises waiting for us."

"Yeah!" agreed Spike, "So let's go out and do something!" "Ok," agreed Twilight Sparkle, and she opened the main door with her magic. "Now let's go somewhere now," she said, "So where do you want to start?" "We could," suggested Spike, "Start visiting Rarity."

"Spike," chuckled Twilight Sparkle, "Okay, Spike, just for you." And the two left to meet Rarity. "By the way," said Spike, "I wonder what my past is like." "You'll see, Spike," said Twilight Sparkle, "You'll see." "I hope so," replied Spike.


End file.
